darkdeedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
In Dark Deeds, players will eventually be able to obtain a hero to assist them in defeating Evil. After building a Town Hall using your Artitect, you will be able to create a Hero. Heroes are unique with the exception of mercenary heroes. Each hero has its own unique set of skills and some heroes are able to buff a basic unit in terms of attack damage. Warlord "A Super-Footman, attacks land units." Warlord is a Warrior hero, adept at offensive combat and disrupting enemy troops. Learns Storm Bolt, Thunder Clap, Battle Morale and Knockout spin. Statistics * Prerequisite to summon: Town Hall * Cost: 400 Gold and 100 Wood * Food supply: 10 Food Unit Influence Increases all your footman damage by 30%. Abilities: * Storm Bolt Hammer that stuns unit 100/200/300 damage, 4/5/6 second stun. * Thunder Clap Slams ground, deals damage and slows movement and attack speed. 60/100/140 damage, 50% move and attack speed decrease at all levels. * Battle Morale (Passive) Increases movement speed and life regeneration rate of nearby friendly units. 10%/15% increased move speed, 1/2 hit points regenerated per second bonus. * Avatar (Ultimate) When activated, gives 8 bonus armor, 20 bonus damage, and spell immunity, lasts 60 seconds. * Knockout Spin (Legendary) Spins once dealing 200 damage to up to 10 units nearby. Paladin "A Super-Priest, attacks land units" Paladin is a Support Hero, exceptional at defence and augmenting nearby friendly troops. Learns Holy Light, Divine Shield, Devotion Aura, Resurrection and Hand of God. Statistics * Prerequisite to summon: Town Hall * Cost: 400 Gold and 100 Wood * Food supply: 10 Food Unit Influence Increases all Priest's attack damage by 100%. Abilities: * Holy Light Heals friendly living unit or damage and enemy undead unit. Heals 200/400/600 hit points. * Divine Shield Paladin is protected from all damage and spells for a certain amount of time. 15/30/45 seconds. * Devotion Aura (Passive) Gives additional armor to nearby friendly units. 2/5 bonus armor. * Resurrection (Ultimate) brings back to life corpses of 6 friendly nearby units. * Hand of God (Legendary) Heals all friendly units in 300 AOE of target location for 400 points. Ranger "A Super-Archer, attacks land and air units." Ranger is a Warrior Hero, adept at enhancing ranged attacks and slaying enemies from afar. Learns Cold Arrows, Flurry, Trueshot Aura, Shock Arrow and Markswomanship. Statistics * Prerequisite to summon: Town Hall * Cost: 400 Gold and 100 Wood * Food supply: 10 Food Unit Influence Gives all archers 20% increased attack damage. Abilities: * Cold Arrows Adds cold effect to each attack, dealing extra damage and slowing enemy unit's attack rate and movement speed. Gaining levels deals increasing damage and greater slow rate. * Flurry * Trueshot Aura (Passive) Aura gives friendly units bonus damage to ranged attacks. 15%/30% increased base ranged damage. * Shock Arrow (Ultimate) Fires massive arrow that ripples out from Ranger, causing 200 damage to land units in a line. * Markswomanship (Legendary) Gives Ranger 20 bonus points to her agility attribute. High Sorcerer "A Super-Sorceress, attacks land and air units with a ranged attack." High Sorcerer is an intelligent master of magic, who can cast many devastating spells and benefit other magic user's mana regeneration. Weak in melee combat. Learns Flame Strike, Banish, Brilliance Aura, Siphon Mana and Chain Lightning. Statistics * Prerequisite to summon: Town Hall * Cost: 400 Gold and 100 Wood * Food supply: 10 Food Unit Influence You can research Purge upgrade from Library, gives Sorceress ability to clean target of evil, converts unit to your side, and also increases Sorceress's HP by 100 Abilities: * Flame Strike Conjures pillar of fire which damaged units in area over time 30/45/60 damage a second for 3 seconds followed by minor damage for 4/6/8 seconds * Banish Turns a target ethereal and slows movement speed by 50% for short duration. Ethereal creatures can't attack but can cast spells and certain spells cast on them have a greater effect. Gaining levels increases duration and decreases cooldown. * Brilliance Aura (Passive) Gives additional mana regeneration to nearby friendly units Grants moderate/massive extra mana regeneration. * Siphon Mana (Ultimate) Absorbs magical energies of a unit by taking 25 mana per second and giving it to High Sorcerer. Lasts 20 seconds. * Chain Lightning (Legendary) Calls forth a bolt of lightning that bounces up to 7 times, dealing 280 damage on primary target, each jump deals 15% less damage. Arcane Mage "A Super-Spear Thrower, attacks land and air units" Arcane mage is a powerful arcane magic user, who is also skilled in ranged combat. Excels in combat against magic users and trapping enemy units. Learns Entangle, Refresh, Null Field, Magic Shield and Arcane Forcefield. Statistics * Prerequisite to summon: Town Hall * Cost: 400 Gold and 100 Wood * Food supply: 10 Food Unit Influence Increases damage of Spear Throwers by 25% Abilities: * Entangle Causes roots to burst from ground, immobilizing, disarming, and damaging target temporarily. Gaining levels increases entangling time and damage. * Spell Thief Steals positive buff from enemy unit and applies it to a nearby friendly unit or takes negative buff from friendly unit and applies to nearby enemy unit. Gaining levels increases range and decreases cooldown and mana cost * Null Field (Passive) Restores hit points to nearby friendly units 6/12 hit points per cast * Magic Shield (Ultimate) Allows you to activate Magic Shield to deal 20% extra damage and take almost no damage from magic attacks, but have 40% reduced movement speed * Arcane Forcefield (Legendary) Creates a forcefield that prevents enemies inside from getting out and enemies outside from getting in. Lasts 20 seconds Assassin "A Super-Spy, attacks land units" Assassin is a Cunning Hero, adept at entering and escaping combat. Good at sneaking around and assassinating people. Not well suited for direct combat, though. Learns Backstab, Fan of Knives, Windwalk, Escape and Mark of the Shadows. Statistics * Prerequisite to summon: Town Hall * Cost: 400 Gold and 100 Wood * Food supply: 10 Food Unit Influence Increases damage of Spy by 30% Abilities: * Backstab Stabs dagger at close range which deals 175 initial damage then deals 45 poison damage over time every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. Poisoned unit has movement speed and attack rate slowed for a short time. * Fan of Knives Hurls a flurry of knives, damaging nearby enemies. 75/125/190 per target. * Wind Walk Allows Assassin to become invisible and move faster for a set amount of time. When hero attacks unit to break invisibility, she deals bonus damage. Level 2 has faster cloaked movement speed, 60 seconds cloaked time, 100 backstab damage and less mana cost. * Escape (Ultimate) Blink a short distance. * Mark of the Shadows (Legendary) Marks target with spell that gives vision for 5 minutes. Also reduces armor of target by 10. Titan "Heavily Armored Warrior Hero, attacks land units." Titan is a Heavily Armoured Warrior Hero, good in melee combat and excellent at absorbing damage. Learns Terra Slam, Flaming Shuriken, Electrostatic Armour, Iron Prison and Resurrection. Statistics * Prerequisite to summon: Town Hall * Cost: 400 Gold and 100 Wood * Food supply: 10 Food Unit Influence Influences the Knight unit. Abilities: * Terra Slam Slams ground, dealing damage and halving movement and attack speed by half to nearby enemy units for 2 seconds 15/25/35 damage per slam, cooldown decreases with level. * Flaming Shuriken Weapon thrown at enemy dealing damage and inflicting victim with Unquenchable fire 100/200/300 damage, range increases with level. * Electrostatic Armor Charges titan's armor with electricity, which delivers shock to any enemy units that come close 4/8 damage per second, medium/large area of effect. * Iron Prison (Ultimate) Causes unit to be encased in prison, immobilizing and disarming him for 30 seconds (7 for hero) * Resurrection (Legendary) When killed, Titan comes back to life, 300 second cooldown. Dhampire (Merc hero) Wooden Stake - Drives stake into vampire, stunning and dealing damage 240/350/480 damage, 4/5/6 second stun Vampire Bite - Sucks blood from target, absorbing by taking hit points every second and giving them to Dhampire 10/20/30 hit points drain per second, 15/10/5 second cooldown Vampire Tracking - Causes Dhampire to increase movement speed and follow Dracula's scent, if there is any. 15%/30% movement speed increase. Lasts 10/15 seconds Bat Form (Ultimate) - Gives hero ability to turn into bat, can only attack other bats in this form. Can cast Screech, stuns target for 5 seconds and deals 20 damage. Holy Water (Legendary) - Burst of Holy water can heal friendly unit for 800 HP or damage undead for 400 points Excorcist (Merc hero) Mana Burn - Sends bolt of energy that burns mana, deals equal HP to mana burned 100/150/200 mana burned. Short/medium/long casting range, cooldown decreases with level Immolation - Engulfs hero in flames, causing damage to nearby enemy units, drains mana until deactivated 5/10/15 damage per second, costs 7/6/5 mana per second Blind Sight - Reveals faraway area of map, does not reveal invisible units Revveals small/large area for 75/50 mana. Cooldown decreases with level Metamorphosis (Ultimate) - Turns into demon with range attack and 500 bonus hit points, lasts 60 seconds Blink (Legendary) - Blink a short distance Evangelist (Merc hero) Shoots magic coil to deal damage and stun 135/270/405 damage, 3/4/5 second stun, short/medium/long range Summon Water Elemental - Summons water elemntal to attack enemies, lasts 60 seconds Level 1 can cast Splash - Removes 50 mana from target, deals damage same to mana burned Level 2 can cast Crushing Wave - Sends wave that deals 30 damage to enemy units in front of water elemental Level 3 can cast Frost Nova - Blasts enemy with wave of frost that deals 50 damage to target and 30 nova damage. Damage slows unit movement and attack speed for 4 seconds Purify - Creates wave of positive energy that removes all harmful buffs from nearby friendly units. Can cure Disease Plague, Mark of Death, and other Reaper maladies 75/50 mana cost, small/large area of effect. 10/6 second cooldown Resurrect - Brings corpse of friendly unit back to life, works across the entire map WraithBane - Calls holy stars that reveal entire map to you and deals damage to all enemy wraith. Stars deal 40 damage a second, lasts 60 seconds, also damages the reaper Goblin Shredder (Merc hero) Only requires Granary to be built. Chop Tree - Chops down tree and harvest lumber, tree chopped provides EXP to hero 75/150/225 lumber is harvested Install Upgrade Module - Installs chip onto friendly mechanical unit or structure, increasing attack damage and armor permanently. Each cast provides EXP to hero 10/20/30% attack damage and 3/6/9 armor Maintenance Module - Autorepairs self and nearby friendly mechanical units and structures 4/8 HP a sec Install Repair Chip - Plants repair chip on target mechanical unit or structure which repairs unit for 1000 HP over 20 seconds Whirling Blade (Legendary) - Slashes target at close range dealing 100 damage and stunning it for 7 seconds Alchemist (Merc hero) Only requires Granary to be built. Switch Backpack (passive ability) - Switches between one of the two backpacks Brew Potions - Attempts to brew options from up to 4 ingredients in your inventory with success chance independent of each ingredient. Each failure will create explosion which deals 50 damage to all units close to Alchemist including himself and might turn ingredients into small stones. Each successful brew provides experience for your hero. 40/55/70% success rate Gold Transmutation - Attempts to turn all small stones in your inventory into gold coins. Each failure will create explosion which deals 50 damage to all units close to Alchemist including himself. Each successful transmutation provides EXP to hero 30/45/60% success rate Healing Spray - Spears waves of healing mist that heal friendly units in target area 4/5 waves at 30/40 hit points healed each Chemical Rage (Ultimate) - Alchemist rage improving base attack time to 1.7, movement rate by 50, hit point regeneration by 10, and mana regeneration by 2. Lasts 20 seconds Transmute - Kills target unit instantly, transforming into gold. Cannot be used on Knights. Sorceresses, Farmers, Heroes, and most creeps